


Pull Me In Close, and Don't Let Me Go

by tarthserjaime



Series: Nikolaj and Gwen Fuck Around [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF, gwendolaj
Genre: Body Worship, Cock Worship, Confessional Sex, Creampie, Emotional Sex, F/M, Forbidden Love, Forced Orgasm, Hurt/Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Love You, LMAO, Long Shot, Love Confessions, Making Love, Ratings: R, Secret Relationship, Sexual Repression, Wrestling, after filming, soft Nikolaj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 00:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16398362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarthserjaime/pseuds/tarthserjaime
Summary: Nikolaj can't hide the way he feels anymore, and it just so happens that Gwen is there for him no matter what, and in more ways than one.Written to Beyonce's 1+1





	Pull Me In Close, and Don't Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

> So come on baby, make love to me.

Nikolaj opened the door lazily clad in grey sweatpants and a snug, white wife beater. He already expected Gwen to comment on his casual choice of dress, even at this time of night. Immediately, he smiled when he saw Gwen; who had on a loose button up and a pair of short shorts, a bottle of wine in her right hand and her phone in her left. Her hair was strewn about her reddened face in damp locks with little method to it. "Hey!" Her voice was loud and cheerful as it reverberated down the empty hallway despite the late hour, and her eyes were as bright and warm as usual. Nikolaj went in to hug her and was pulled into her embrace. His cheek was just a few inches above her nearly bare chest, and for a moment he could hear her heartbeat. She smelled of mint, and fruit body wash; her shirt of lavender scented dryer sheets. As she made a comment about how difficult it was to find that particular wine in a Spanish speaking city, her voice hummed in her chest and vibrated against his ear. He chuckled to himself, flushing a warm pink. Even in the few hours since they had filmed he missed her. 

Gwen followed Nikolaj inside, closing the door behind her. She took in the layout of the room, looking around. Nikolaj had used one of the beds for his suitcases, and the other was piled lazily with sheets and blankets. Nikolaj invited Gwen to sit down, mirroring her flirty gaze at him. “You certainly are taking advantage of the housekeeping amenity I see.” She grinned. “Apologies if my room isn’t up to your standard my lady.” Nikolaj bowed facetiously. Gwen sat on the bed across from her co-star, who grabbed two wine glasses from the nightstand. She popped open the bottle and poured them both half a glass of wine. There were at least five minutes of comfortable silence, during which Gwen and Nikolaj communicated only with their eyes. Nikolaj took in her expression. There was something soothing about the way her eyes traveled along his features. "Have I mentioned how much I missed you, Gwen?" Nikolaj broke the silence. Gwendoline smiled. "It's only been four hours." The Dane took another gulp of wine and chuckled. "I don't know how to cope without your screeching guffaw echoing from Belfast to London." Gwen blushed in embarrassment and poured them both another glass, unable to hide her playful smile. "You wound me with your blunt Danish humor, sir." She looked down at her long, nimble fingers rimming her glass before looking back up at Nikolaj, giving him the slightest wink before continuing. "But I will admit that I could do far better." Nikolaj raised his eyebrow. "I'm willing to fight you on that." By now they were both glowing with intoxication, though they were both still quite sober. 

“You’d fight me, Nikolaj?” She grinned richly at the challenge. “I think I'd win. I like to pride myself on the fact that I can break a man's nose with my elbow." She boasted like a peacock with feathers splayed, raising her eyebrow. Nikolaj scoffed and then pretended to be completely distracted by something on her shoulder. "Hey..." he brushed his thumb over her clavicle. "I didn't know you had freckles there." Gwen looked down to address the matter, she could’ve sworn she didn’t, as it was winter. Nikolaj moved the wine glasses and pinned Gwen in one swift motion. “Don’t tell me you fell for that.” His voice rasped in her ear. Gwendoline giggled, but her body was getting hotter, her breath labored. She fought him for a stable ground to slip from under him. Sloppily wrestling now, their limbs intertwined, Gwen pulled herself on top. Bucking forward, Nikolaj uprooted her from sitting on his stomach and grabbed her upper thighs to keep her from kicking away. Gwendoline stopped moving for a moment and they caught their breath before she jolted into action again. Nikolaj instinctively pulled his hand upward, accidentally pressing his hand against the folds of her cunt. Gwendoline, who was pressed in the crook of his neck, gasped reflexively. Nikolaj felt the color drain from his face and he moved his hand quickly. It was too late though, as he felt himself harden. If he could feel it, so could she. "I'm sorry." He insisted quickly. Gwendoline pulled up, looking at him. She didn't seem angry, uncomfortable, or embarrassed. She was amused, and her eyes glinted with humor and… lust? "It's alright, Nikolaj. A bit straightforward, though.” She assured him, nodding slightly chuckling a bit, resting her hand on his cheek. She didn't move from the straddle, though, letting the awkward moment pass while she laid there, resting her head just above his on the pillow. "Thank you.." he whispered. If she pulled away he might've died from shame and embarrassment. 

The moment reminded him of a similar one he shared with his ex-wife once; a memory that seemed to be eons ago. He looked over at Gwen, realizing his sadness was mirrored in her vast, azure eyes. He almost smiled. Everything about Gwen was huge. Her body, her brain, her heart, her eyes, her smile, her personality... She was the personification of lightning in a bottle. Her skin was now cool to the touch, and she didn't object when he pressed his hot, tear-stained face to her chilled chest. He didn’t mean to cry. It extinguished the lightheartedness of the moment, he knew. Though he knew she wouldn’t, he wouldn’t hold it against her if she came up with some reason to leave, or worse, leave without reason at all. Instead, she wrapped her strapping arms around him and flipped so that he was on top, proceeding to play with his hair while he laid on her practically bare chest. "It's alright, Nikolaj." She reiterated and then whispered in his ear. “I know, love.” The sympathy in her voice was refreshing. It wasn't pitying, but simply compassion. How they felt so comfortable in such a position in which exceeded the boundaries even the best of friends made their desire for each other increasingly clear. Nothing around them existed anymore, it was just them. 

He closed his eyes and listened to her breathing for a moment, feeling the stunning chill of an epiphany wash over him. It was her. Everything about Gwen had him bound to her in a way that made his chest tighten and flood with warmth. It was the way she pronounced his name, the way she looked at him with such blinding light, the way she roared when he jested, the way she snapped when she couldn’t get her lines right; cursing under her breath with such rage. It was the way she held a glass, the way she walked in heels, the way she spoke so passionately of fashion and philosophy and human nature. The way she slathered herself in sunscreen, always sat in a chair with her legs crossed and her hips shifted towards him and bit her lip when he made an innuendo. He found that warmth pouring into him now as she lay still, her nimble fingers tracing across his ear, playing with his hair, and her long legs intertwined with his, the rise and fall of her chest lulling him and the soft curve of her body cradling his. He could feel their hearts beating in sync and he found himself wondering now how she’d look when she slept soundly in his bed. He mouthed his words, without the courage to tell her how he felt. “I love you, Gwendoline.” 

After Nikolaj was sure he'd recovered he pulled himself up and level to Gwen. Before she could ask how he was feeling he kissed her, long and deep. She didn't object and instead allowed him to stroke her wrists with his thumbs while kissing her neck and chest. "Nikolaj.." it was the faintest whisper, barely audible, but with it, Gwendoline moved her body with his, the smallest gesture of overwhelming consent. He trailed his kisses down her stomach, unbuttoning her shirt slowly as he went along. "God," he muttered, pulling her shorts underneath her hipbones. No underwear. He couldn’t help but think about the bathtub scene. Gwen’s flesh, made to soften swell under the warm water, now softened and welled underneath his touch. She was practically trembling; it had been so long since she was so aroused. Not quite like this. Nikolaj slid her shorts all the way down her frame to her ankles and rubbed circles around her inner thighs. "Please...." Her voice was almost a whimper. Her whimper. He’d never heard her whimper like that. Her strong cadence was reduced to something far more submissive and almost desperate. It sounded nothing like he’d imagined, but instead, it sounded better. Nikolaj looked up at her to see her completely undone, her face was redder than he'd ever seen it and her hair stuck to her sweaty forehead. He paused to pull off his own shirt, his erection a clear print in his pants. She made him feel virile again. While he postured on his knees, Gwendoline reached over with little effort and stroked it slowly through the fabric, making fierce eye contact with Nikolaj, making him groan in ecstasy. "Slow down, Gwen. Its been a while, and unless you want this to be a huge disappointment, it'd be wise not to get me too excited." Gwendoline laughed loudly, letting go of his cock and pulling off the sleeves of her shirt. Her bare chest formed bumps in the sharp air and she shivered a bit when Nikolaj ran his fingertips down her small breasts. "You've never been sexier to me." He mumbled, pulling down his pants. Gwendoline gave a sly smile. "Is it because I'm vulnerable?" Nikolaj chuckled. "Precisely."

Laid bare before Gwen was Nikolaj’s cock, hard from base to tip. She gripped it firmly at the base with her index finger and thumb, her other fingers following as she slid them up the shaft of his cock and drew pre-cum to ooze from the tip and dribble onto her lips from above. Nikolaj’s breath was taken from him as his abs tightened at the touch, causing him to gasp, and then groan. Gwen then sat up, gripping the backs of his thighs while she took his whole cock in her mouth, letting the tip slip partially down the back of her throat. She made eye contact with Nikolaj as she flicked her tongue back and forth across his shaft and bobbed her head slowly, tightening her soft lips as he throbbed in her mouth. Nikolaj pushed her hair back from her face, challenging her stare. He felt his balls tighten, threatening to pull an orgasm from his stomach as Gwen pulled him closer to her mouth by his thighs, choking now on the tip of his dick in the back of her mouth. “Gwen, slow down..” he grunted, squeezing her jaw between his index finger and thumb in an attempt to soften the tension of her mandible around him. She drew his cock back from the back of her throat and it stood at full attention; glimmering now with a mix of pre-cum and her saliva. He watched her in awe as she wiped her mouth with her thumb, pulling him on top of her on the bed. 

Nikolaj started to kiss her ear, across her face to her lips. They stopped to lock in an engaging kiss, both generous and yielding. Nikolaj realized he could taste the salt of his pre-cum on her lips; she swiped her tongue through his mouth greedily to taste it for herself. At that moment Nikolaj thought of everything that may go wrong. Gwendoline was in a relationship; for five years now she’d been dating her boyfriend and designer. But Nikolaj knew Gwen. He could count on one hand the amount of times he’d come up in their conversation; no more times than Gwen talked about anything else that didn’t interest her. After they had sex, where would they stand? Would she leave him? Would he and Gwen still be friends or something more? Could something so delicate last? “Nikolaj,” She swiped her hands down his tensing body, guiding his hands to take off her panties. “Don’t think too much. Focus on me.” She lead his hand to the soft and low patch of pubic hair that sat just in front of her clit, which throbbed under the pads of his fingers and waited to be touched. He noticed she was bare everywhere else. “A landing strip?” He muttered. Gwen grinned her sly half grin. “Find out.” Uncertain at first, Nikolaj delved in between the lips of her cunt and touched her clit gently, teasing it in slow, rhythmic circles. It moistened quickly, slipping between his fingers. His other hand came up to ravish her breasts, teasing the soft flesh and paying special attention to her nipples, which in their swollen state rolled under his fingertips. Gwen moaned under him softly, biting her lip and taking his back under her palms. “I want you,” She panted, running her hands up to his head. “Now.” He could feel her begin to churn against his hand, increasing the friction between them. When she bucked forward and rolled her hips, Nikolaj slid his finger inside her slowly. Gwen drew in a sharp breath. 

“So wet,” Nikolaj mumbled, burying his face in her neck and adding a second finger. She was tight around his finger, and wet with an abundance of thick cum. Nikolaj imagined how it would feel on his cock, cursing the invention of condoms. Slowly, he built a rhythm, the squelches of her cunt making the Danish man so hard it hurt. She bit her lip, her breathing heavy under the threat of orgasm. “I’m soaked just for you.” Her voice grew breathy as she muttered. “It’s all for you Nikolaj..” He grunted, speeding up his fingers inside her. “God, I love the way you say my name, Gwen. Say it again.” Nikolaj felt her g-spot swelling underneath his fingertips. “Mmm, Nikolaj please, right there.” She reached down to grab his wrist, squeezing it tight as he continued to assault her hypersensitivity. He pushed himself up on the bed so he could watch her face as he came, to see if it was similar to the way he’d imagined it. In his dreams they’d fuck on the dresser, the bathroom vanity, or her tits pressed up against the window in a hotel room and her leg propped up under his arm; lastly the bed, where she’d arch her back as he spilled into her. He felt his mouth go dry thinking about it now, as he teased her clit and drove her to orgasm with his fingers. As her brow furrowed and she gripped for the sheets with her free hand, he wondered what she’d think about his fantasies. “I’m so close!” Her voice was a rasp; she could hardly summon the words from her lips before her climax came crashing down on her. Her silently parted lips were filled with the sound of raw moans, replaced with expletives as she came down and twitched, spasming in his hand. Nikolaj was dumbfounded. Basking in the afterglow, Gwen looked up at Nikolaj; noticing his astonishment she cackled at his bewildered expression. “Had I not been here I would’ve sworn you were the one to cum.” She panted. He grinned. “I may have, I’m really not sure. You’re just- amazing.” The genuine authenticity in his voice made Gwen blush, a glimmer in her eye. “Why, thank you.” Nikolaj placed a tender kiss right behind her ear. “Of course.”

He sat up, leaving a small streak of pre-cum on her thigh in his leave. “I don’t think you know what you’re doing to me, Gwen.” Her eyes smoldered with excitement. “Then show me.” Nikolaj reached over the bedside to pull open the drawer on the nightstand, fumbling for condoms. There wasn’t a single one there. Of course not, he hadn’t needed one in ages. “Fuck.” he muttered to himself. Turning back to Gwen, he reached for his sweatpants. “I can run out and get some more. There’s a convenience store down the street.” Gwen sat up on her elbows, the shift in her weight making her breast jiggle slightly, filling out and curving the bottom. They caught Nikolaj’s eye, making him bite his lip. He’d have to run to that damn convenience store faster than he ever has before. “If I’m being honest with you, I trust you Nikolaj. I haven’t had any sexual partners in a long time.” Gwen bit her own lip, raking it through her two front teeth and lowering her voice until it was hardly a whisper. “And I want to know what you feel like.” Nikolaj’s blood ran cold. He threw the sweatpants aside and crawled back over Gwen, kissing her deeply. Sucking on her bottom lip, he pulled away just enough to speak. “That’s the hottest thing you’ve ever said to me. You have no idea how bad I want to-“ “Fuck me?” Gwen interjected. “Make love to you.” He corrected her before he could stop himself. “God, Gwen I want to make love to you. I want to make your eyes roll, your back arch and your toes curl. I want you to feel me in every corner of your body.” Thinking of filling her to the hilt, he felt her squirm underneath him now, trying to soothe her throbbing ache. “Then do it.” She whispered, wrapping her legs around his back. 

The only thing left for Nikolaj to do was slip inside of her. He did so eagerly after first rubbing his cockhead against her clit, eliciting a gasp from Gwen as he slowly slid the full length of his cock inside her cunt and leaned into her, bridging himself on his elbows around her head so he could watch her. She was tight, tighter than he thought she’d be. Tighter than a woman of thirty-nine should ever be. And far wetter, too. His girth saw to it that she sheathed him snugly. “Nnh- Nik..olaj.” Gwen huffed as he started to build a rhythm, thrusting faster each time. He could feel her stretch to accommodate him, pulling him in with such force he could feel his pulse in the head of his cock. He pinned Gwen’s arm over her head, leaving kisses on her neck as he stroked deep inside her with a hungry need. Gwen shuddered underneath him as he filled her again and again with the full length of his cock. “Fucking Christ.” She gasped. He grunted in her ear. “Is it that good?” He muttered against her throat, plunging into her and pressing his hips into her pelvis. “So good. God, Nikolaj.” 

He wanted to fuck her so badly. If he was thinking only of lust, he wanted to wrap his hands around her neck and fuck her so hard the headboard broke, or flip her on her hands and knees and make her cum until she saw God, force those long legs behind her head, bind her wrists, make her scream, make her beg for him, or fuck her until she couldn’t stand. However, he wanted to remember this moment as the first time he showed her how much he really loved her, not lusted after her. 

Nikolaj slid Gwen’s right leg up so that her knee met her shoulder, boring deeper inside her. Gwen gave a guttural cry, pawing at his hips to keep him from going too deep. Nikolaj moved her hand. “Don’t run from it, Gwen. Take it.” She nodded softly, her breathing hitched. He delved in again, her walls twitching around his cock. “Nikolaj, please.. fuck.” She squirmed underneath him, her free palm pressed against his chest. She wanted to please him of course, but he was digging inside her so deeply it took her breath away. Nikolaj pressed his forehead against hers, giving her repeated long, blunt strokes. He made sure to fill her to the base each time. “I love you.” He whispered. “God, Gwen, I think I’m in love with you.” Gwendoline opened her eyes to meet his. “Y-you, I- Nikolaj?” Though she was breathy and airless, her head spinning from the pressure of his cock and the threat of orgasm that came and went so strongly as he stroked each time, that was not the source of the blush that crept up on her cheeks. He released her arm and cupped her face with both hands. “I said I love you, Gwen.” Gwendoline’s eyes were wide and welling with tears. He loved her and she had no idea. It was obvious that he was fond of her of course and even cared for her. However, love was something else entirely. Something that made her feel indescribably warm inside. 

“You’re so beautiful like this.” They’d turned the warm yellow lamp off a long while ago, and now only cool moonlight was filtering through the window, illuminating Gwen’s face in the pattern of the slats in the blinds and making her eyes appear an icy blue. Nikolaj leaned forward, pressing himself fully inside of her as he tucked his face into her neck once again, draping his body over hers. “Cum for me Gwen. I want to take you to ecstasy.” His voice sent a chill down her spine. He began again, his long strokes slow and strong. Gwen had nowhere to go. She couldn’t move from underneath him, or push him away or buck him off when the pleasure grew too strong. She had to ride it out. “You’re fucked up for making me cum like this.” She growled, trying to keep from shaking as he slowly and firmly fucked her into insanity. He chuckled in her ear. Her orgasm came strong, with no intention of stopping. “Come on Gwen, you’re almost there. Tell me how good I feel inside you.” The Briton was trapped like a fox in a cage; forced to let go of her inhibitions. “You feel amazing- Nnh-Nikolaj. I’ve wanted this for so l-“ a gasp for air interrupted her. “long.” That drove him wild; the idea that Gwen thought about them fucking. But she wasn’t done. Not yet. “You’re going to fucking kill me, Nikolaj, I swear it. You’re s-so deep.” She groaned. “I- I don’t think I can-“ Nikolaj could feel her walls tighten around him. “I’m cumming…” She whispered, not trusting her voice. Nikolaj felt her walls grip him painfully tight, spasming as he slammed with the same hammering rhythm inside of her. “God!” She bellowed, unable to control herself. She clawed at Nikolaj’s back, writhing under him like a wildcat as he edged another aftershock out of her. he slowed down, giving her time to fall back down to Earth. As he prepared to pull out, Nikolaj felt her grip him behind his thighs. “Mmm mmm.” She panted, shaking her head. “Finish.” Nikolaj was caught off guard. “Gwen, I don’t think I should do that.” As much as the thought of filling her with his cum drove him insane, Nikolaj was still wary of the consequences. ”I want you to. I’m on the pill, I know what I’m doing.” He nodded, still hesitant, but began thrusting again; restoring his rhythm. Gwen played with his hair as he shuddered, balls tightening. “Oh, Gwen.” She clenched her walls around him as his thrusts sped up and he came, filling her with his load in slow pumps. Gwen whined softly; the sensation was one she hadn’t felt in so long and needed so badly. She felt so full and so spent that she struggled to fight off the urge to sleep.

Nikolaj pulled out slowly and rolled off of her, laying beside her and watching the blades of the ceiling fan in their endless loop. Her voice broke the whirs of the fan blades. “Did you mean it?” She turned towards him. “What you said to me when you were.. Did you mean it?” Nikolaj turned to face her. “Of course I did. I just didn’t know how to tell you. Not until now.” She was quiet for a moment. “How long?”  
“Months.” He chuckled. “Years.” Gwen covered her face with her hands. “Oh Christ, Nikolaj. Why didn’t you tell me?” She looked at him with wide eyes. He frowned. “And what was I supposed to say? You leave your boyfriend and I’ll leave my wife and children and we can run away together? Not exactly realistic.” She curled into him now, lying on his chest. “All those times. All of the times you’ve joked about what it would be like we were together, and about Giles and I.. and..” She looked up at him. “You’d fallen for me?” Nikolaj’s face felt hot. “Well, yeah I suppose so, Gwen. I don’t exactly know what to say.” She lifted her head and kissed him on his cheek. “You’re so fucking daft, Nikolaj.” Resting her head back on his shoulder, she wrapped her arms around him. “But I think I can get used to that.” Nikolaj felt a stupid smile creep upon his face, though he’d closed his eyes and was drifting off. “Let’s keep it that way.”

**Author's Note:**

> “Damn it, Nikolaj.” He opened his eyes quickly. “What?” Gwen was trying to see her neck in the camera of her phone, though there wasn’t enough light for the aperture. “You’d better not have left love bites on my neck like a 12-year-old.” He smirked now, grabbing her phone and tucking her underneath him. “And what if I did, hmm?”


End file.
